1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projectile which is fireable in a spin-stabilized manner from a weapon barrel or launch tube through the action of the gas pressure generated by a propellant charge, and which projectile is guidable during flight.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A projectile of this type has become known from the disclosure of German Pat. No. 30 26 409. In order to increase the flying range of the projectile, in comparison with a purely ballistic trajectory, the rearward portion of the projectile body or fuselage is equipped with sliding surfaces. Also, the tail-end structure of the projectile carries control surfaces or fins for guiding the projectile towards a target. While the projectile is stored or retained in a magazine, and when the projectile is loaded into a weapon barrel or launch tube, the above-mentioned sliding surfaces (which are over-caliber sized in this operational position) are folded into the projectile body, and the (similarly over-caliber sized) control surfaces are retracted against or into the tail-end structure of the projectile.